Guess We'll Never Know
by BooksAreEverything3
Summary: Was it always so - That two halves equal a whole? Was I her friend or her foe? I guess we'll never know... (AU) Also on Wattpad! I don't own any part of the Harry Potter books and films as it belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. No copyright violations are intended whatsoever out of the making of this fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 - Bonds _**

_Could one have known - _

_That our fates were set in stone? _

Sisters, no, once long ago?

I guess we'll never know...

* * *

I weaved the green ribbon around my fingers in anticipation, like a snake wrapping itself around its prey. I was, what's the term? Ah, yes, a _troubled _individual was what my step-mother called me when she thought I wasn't in the vicinity and couldn't hear her. I didn't like it.

"Are you even listening to me, Jessica?" The bushy haired girl sitting across from me sighed in an exasperated manner, already aware of the fact that I hadn't listened at all. I looked out of the train window and watched the British countryside whizz past, colours merging together.

"You should know me better by now, of course I wasn't listening to you," I looked away from the train window and saw a dismayed expression looking back at me. I tried to soften my expression, "Sorry Hermione I just... I just hate it when you, no, not just you, when _anyone _calls me _'Jessica'_. It's–,"

"Because you don't want to associate yourself with me," She fired back coolly, "I understand, you don't need to say anymore."

"How can you say that?! Actually, you know what? I'm– oh forget it!" I stood up and stormed out of the compartment, my new Hogwarts robes swishing behind me, blood coursing through my veins.

I didn't want to look back at the girl in the compartment. I didn't want anyone to know the deepest secret of all. I couldn't let anyone find out that we shared the same father but different mothers...

That we were woven together, a bond between us created by blood.

A bond which made me, Jessica Everglade, the half-sister of Hermione Granger.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm back y'all****! (not that I'd left in the first place)**

**But anyways... I've finally gotten my act together and started a Harry Potter fanfic!**

**(Even though I was meant to write another chapter of "_As Time Changes_" and if you don't know what it is, it's a Star Wars fanfic, set just after Order 66, and is about Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri. That's all I'm gonna say so if you want to know more then go and check it out!)**

**I'm trying something new which is having shorter chapters so bear with me.**

**Hope that you've enjoyed the first chapter of "_Guess We'll Never Know_"!**

**-BooksAreEverything3**

**P.s. Comments/Reviews are nice**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - Masks**_

𝐼𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝑜𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝓇𝑜𝓃𝑒 -

𝒜𝓃 𝒾𝓋𝑜𝓇𝓎 𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔, 𝓁𝑜𝓈𝓉, 𝒶𝓁𝑜𝓃𝑒?

𝒪𝓃 𝒹𝒾𝓈𝓅𝓁𝒶𝓎 𝑜𝓇 𝒾𝓈 𝒽𝑒 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓈𝒽𝑜𝓌?

𝐼 𝑔𝓊𝑒𝓈𝓈 𝓌𝑒'𝓁𝓁 𝓃𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌...

* * *

My stride never faltered as I walked along the fast-moving train carriage, trying to contain the violent storm of emotions radiating through me. Despite the liveliness of my surroundings that were filled with magic and excitement, the world which I saw was stagnant and mute in comparison.

_I just hate it when you, no, not just you, when__** anyone** __calls me _**_'Jessica'_**_._

I looked through the corridor window to see my reflection glaring back at me.

_Because you don't want to associate yourself with me._

I felt bile rising in my throat. It was bitter, like how I felt towards Hermione. My _half-sister_. I scoffed at the thought of her. I was nothing, a scrap piece clay up against the majestic sculpture which was Hermione Granger. She was the perfect daughter, the high achiever with flawless marks, the darling of an angel who was meek and shy, the one who was always put upon a pedestal, the one who shone like a flame. She was the epitome of what _I_ would never be - _Perfect_.

I was the worthless daughter, the one of no utter value. I had been four when my _dear _mother made me pack a bag and decided to dump me at the Granger household which was where my father was. Because I was of no importance to her. Considering the fact that I had seen my mother practice magic, it didn't surprise me when I got my Hogwarts letter and, even then I was still the shadow of the flame.

The sound of a compartment door opening made me come back to reality. As did the drawling voice accompanying it.

"Are you going to move? Or are you just going to stand in front of our compartment for the rest of the trip, like a muggle who likes their reflection?" I stiffened slightly as I turned around to see a boy with pale ivory skin, white-blonde hair and calculating narrow grey eyes.

"Actually," I said, my voice haughty, "I wasn't planning on standing around here for too much longer, and just so we're clear _blondie_, I'm not a muggle." I sashayed past the boy into his compartment and promptly sat down barely noticing that four people were staring at me in pure shock.

"By Merlin! She just called him 'blondie'." The remark came from the girl I sat down next to. She was fair and had short, black hair, "You _did hear _what she called you, yes?!" The black haired girl shrieked in disbelief when there wasn't any response from the others.

_Blondie_ sat opposite to me, smirking as he went, "Pansy, she had the guts to call me 'blondie' andshe's not a muggle. She's fine by me." He turned his gaze towards me," I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. The one on your left is Blaise Zabini, the one on your right is Pansy Parkinson. On my left, we have Crabbe and the other one is Goyle. Who are you?"

"I'm Jessica Everglade but, if you call me Jessica I will hex you. It's Everglade or any abbreviation of that."

Draco leaned forward slightly in my direction and extended his hand. I did the polite thing. I shook it.

"Everglade? As in Monica Everglade? Is she your mother?" The one named Blaise looked at me, his eyes widened slightly. My blood ran cold. I felt a tic develop in my eye at the mention of her.

_No one can know. _

_No one can know. _

_No one can know._

"Are the rumours true?" Pansy said quickly with amazement," Is she still alive? What happened to -,"

_No one can know. _

_No one can know. _

_No one can know._

"Everglade won't tell us anything," Draco interrupted Pansy's string of questions curtly, "Look at her Pansy, her eye's twitching and she's got her hand on her pocket which is probably where her wand is. I'd bet 5 galleons that she's going to hex you in a minute. We have to earn her trust first to know and I don't think she trusts easily." Draco leaned back and looked at me directly in the eyes.I didn't back down, I matched his gaze with full force.

"You are right, Draco Malfoy. I don't trust easily. You have to earn my respect first," I crossed my arms," And that's something you just did." It was like he knew that I didn't want to talk about my family. That's why he had my respect.

* * *

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was fairly uneventful, the only major thing being Draco, Crabbe and Goyle going out to confront The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. When the three of them came back, Harry Potter was the main subject for about 15 minutes, mainly with Draco ranting on about how "_Harry Potter's associating with riff-raff like Weasley and muggles like Granger. He turned my offer of guidance down!_".

I perked up slightly at the name of my sister but made sure to conceal my curiosity about her. No one really talked much but when they did, I learned a lot about each person. Crabbe and Goyle were not much in my opinion, just mere associates being lead about by Draco. Blaise, Pansy and Draco were alike in the sense that they all liked to degrade people, proud beyond belief and all equally arrogant.

But Draco was different compared to the lot of them. Yes, he was arrogant and seemed too stuck-up for his own good but, he seemed to be hiding something. It was like he _needed _to hide something out of sheer desperation to make himself appear more of a leader to the world. He wore a mask, one that was impenetrable and didn't allow anyone to get close to him.

In a way, both Draco and I wore masks. I wore one to conceal my identity. He wore one to keep his secrets at bay.

And the masks were slowly consuming us.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And yes I know it's OOC! I know Draco doesn't seem like the Draco we all know and love.**

**Please, don't hex me...**

**-BooksAreEverything3**


End file.
